Command
by Kecebong
Summary: Daryun hanya melayani Pangeran Arslan. Titik. Namun, apabila sang pangeran kecil memintanya melakukan hal lain. Well, itu diluar kehendaknya.
**_Command by Kecebong_**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Daryun hanya melayani Pangeran Arslan. Tanpa perintah darinya, Daryun tidak dapat menerima permintaan apapun.

Meminta Daryun menjadi wakil Rajendra melakukan duel untuk mendapatkan tahta?

Demi Tuhan, apapun!

Apapun yang dimaksud adalah APAPUN dari SIAPAPUN selain dari Yang Mulia yang telah diberikan sumpah setia oleh Daryun.

Demi Tuhan, haruskah Daryun meneriakkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga pangeran yang begitu ia hormati sejak bertahun-tahun.

Dan si Brengsek Rajendra itu, demi Tuhan! Jika diminta memilih antara membunuh Gadevi atau Rajendra, dengan senang hati Daryun lebih memilih membunuh pangeran brengsek itu terlebih dahulu tanpa ampun.

Memang suatu kehormatan bagi Daryun yang dipilih menjadi wakil pangeran dalam memperebutkan tahta Raja. Namun ini Rajendra. Bukan Arslan. Pangerannya. Yang Mulia yang membuatnya rela bertekuk lutut, mengorbankan apapun, bahkan nyawa sekalipun.

Rajendra kembali memohon. Dan Daryun hanya dapat mengutuk kemurahan hati pangerannya yang selalu luluh apabila ada orang yang mengajukan permohonan dalam bentuk apapun.

Demi mengakhiri pertikaian yang terjadi di Sindhura katanya?

Tolong, dapatkah pangeran kecilnya melihat pertikaian tak kasat mata yang terjadi dalam diri Daryun? Pertikaian yang melibatkan keinginan menolak tegas perintah untuk menjadi wakil Rajendra atau memenuhi tanggung jawabnya sebagai orang kepercayaan sang pangeran.

Dan ketika Pangeran Arslan memanggil untuk meminta kesediaannya, yang terlintas di benak Daryun saat itu hanyalah perasaan rela mengalah dan akan memenuhi segala permintaan dengan konsekuensi apapun.

* * *

.

.

.

Narsus adalah pihak yang selalu pandai membaca situasi dan kondisi di sekelilingnya. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk dapat membaca adanya perasaan lain diantara Pangeran Arslan dan anjing penjaganya sejak lama.

Memaksa Daryun mengakui perasaan hanya akan menjadi boomerang bagi Narsus. Tidak, sungguh! Narsus masih belum rela mati dibunuh sebelum gelar sebagai pelukis istana resmi menjadi miliknya.

Dan untuk menjadi pelukis istana, Narsus harus memastikan segala rencana yang disusunnya dapat mengahantarkan Pangeran Arslan mendapatkan tahta raja. Salah satu rencananya yaitu menyelesaikan konflik yang diakibatkan oleh pertikaian dua pangeran Sindhura.

Namun membiarkan Daryun melakukan duel menggantikan Rajendra? Demi apapun, itu jelas di luar skenarionya.

Memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang ada serta kembali menyusun rencana tentu hanya hal tersebut yang dapat Narsus lakukan demi kemenangan Daryun dan juga pihak Rajendra.

Gadevi mengetahui dengan jelas kekuatan Daryun.

Dan seperti yang dikatakan Daryun yang malam ini tengah mengasah pedangnya, Gadevi akan memikirkan cara licik dan juga mempersiapkan prajurit yang lebih tangguh darinya. Narsus tentu saja menyakininya.

Namun, siapa? Manusia seperti apa?

Narsus hanya dapat berharap esok segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

.

.

.

Arslan benci mengakuinya.

Hiruk pikuk arena duel seolah membuat ketenangan semakin menjauhinya. Kehadiran Narsus disampingnya jelas tidak membuat kecemasannya sedikit saja mereda.

"Yang Mulia, inilah saat dimana keagungan anda akan diuji. Mungkin hati anda memang tidak bisa berkata jujur, tapi…"

Persetan dengan uji keagungan yang baru saja Narsus katakana padanya. Sebentar lagi mata kepalanya akan melihat Daryun-nya melakukan adu kekuatan akibat kemurahan hatinya pada Rajendra.

Dirinya tidak bisa berkata jujur? Benar! Arslan memang tidak bisa berkata jujur. Arslan tidak bisa sekali saja menuruti kata hatinya yang sebenarnya ingin memerintahkan Daryun saat ini untuk berada disisinya. Memastikan bahwa Daryun aman bersamanya. Tidak terluka maupun berada dalam ancaman bahaya.

Tuhan, tolong biarkan segalanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

Ketika ketenangan Arslan mulai kembali perlahan, raungan Bahadur yang membahana membuat kepanikan berlipat ganda terlihat jelas pada raut wajahnya.

Bahadur itu… makhluk seperti apa?!

.

.

.

Bahadur.

bahadur bukan manusia!

Dia binatang buas!

Monster haus darah!

 _Daryun!_

 _Daryun!_

 _Daryun!_

"Daryun!"

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, Minna!

Bong disini, perkrnalkan. Anak baru di fandom ini :D

Fic ini super singkat. Yah, cuma sebagai pelampiasan rasa nnnggghhhh(?) pas ngeliat animenya di episode 17.

Baik, terimakasih sudah sempat mampir membaca.

Dan maaf apabila menemukan typo.

Sampai jumpa.


End file.
